The Final Battle
by FireCrewger
Summary: Nadil and Rath finally face off. It is the battle that will determine the fate of Dusis. The end of it all, may surprise and equally disturb you...Rated T for Language.


Well, I found this nestled between a school project and my little sister's bookreport. I was actually laughing hysertically after I had read it because it was so stupid and random! X3

R&R Pleasezies and then get some for yourself!

Dragon Knights is owned forever and ever by Mineko Ohkami.

-

-

Nadil and Rath faced each other on the battle worn field. Both attained numerous wounds, the lesser of the two being the nefarious Demon Lord. The afternoon sun was setting and bathed the two in it's crimson light. Both paid no attention to the waning moon that suddenly rose freakishly in the sky and the sun that equally set freakishly quickly. Yes, they merely glared at each other, unable to break away, violet against crimson, crimson against violet, crimson throwing bloody daggers and violet throwing purple spears…

"GIVE BACK CESIA!" Rath bellowed and jumped off the ground and sailed down to strike down Nadil.

The Demon Lord smirked and gesticulated with his hands, a sort of throwing motion. Sharp rocks were summoned from the ground and hovered briefly before hurling themselves towards Rath, "You can't win Dragon Knight of Fire Rath," Nadil said mockingly, "Your too weak."

"YOU'RE A LOSER NADIL!" Rath shouted as he blocked the oncoming rocks in mid-air, "No one says 'Dragon Knight of Fire Rath' anymore!" He sliced the last rock in half and then sped towards Nadil who had an outraged look on his handsome face.

"How dare you! I happen to be very cognizant of what people say!" Nadil exclaimed and parried Rath's attack with a glowing black sword of his own.

Rath jumped away and threw a ball of fire at the violet-haired Lord who easily eluded it and sent a wave of black magic in return. Rath managed to barely dodge it, and grimaced in pain as the evil magic left two horizontal scrapes on his arm. He grabbed his shoulder blade as a burning pain ravaged across his arm.

"W-what was that?" Rath managed to get out biting his lip to keep from crying out.

Nadil smirked and placed a hand on his hip, mentioning to Rath, "What? The poor ickle Dragon Knight is in pain from an ickle dark magic attack? Aww!" He leaned forward and said mock baby voice, "Does ickle Rathie want his diaper changed? Aww does he?"

Rath let go of his arm and growled angrily at Nadil, "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! WHERE IS CESIA?!"

Nadil stared at Rath and then said in annoyed manner, "She's at my castle fool! I've told you that like fifty times!"

"Oh," Rath said and then lunged at Nadil, "THEN RELEASE HER AND DIE!!" He threw another fireball at Nadil, who had lunged at almost the same time as Rath. The Demon Lord lazily flicked it aside with a hand and crossed swords with the Dragon Knight

The battle raged on and it seemed that Rath was getting no where. Whatever he did the Demon Lord would either dodge it or use it against him, the Knight was also growing exhausted and the Dragon Sword was becoming heavier and heavier by the moment. The cuts the black magic spell had inflicted were constantly burning as if on fire. Rath was beginning to grow frustrated and with a shout he aimed a random blow at Nadil's head that was easily parried, his sword being flung far away and imbedded itself in the dry dirt.

His sword-hand smarting, the Dragon Knight of Fire ran and skidded towards it. He reached for it when suddenly tentacles of black magic wrapped around his arm, enveloping it in a glowing dark cocoon. He screamed in pain as the horrible ripping and burning sensation cast waves across his body. He rolled around, his back arched in pain, desperately trying to rid the magic off his hand.

"Having fun Rath," Nadil's sneering voice reached Rath's ears and gritting his teeth he opened one bleary eye to see the looming figure of the Demon Lord smirking over him.

"You fucking bastard!" Rath said perspiration running down his face, "What the hell is this?!" He cried out again as the pain intensified. His body convulsed and twitched.

"A little cocktail I've created over the years," Nadil said cheerfully and then said as though he was asking Rath about the weather, "So, how is it? Not enough pain? Or too much? Wait, if it's too much, than that would be good now wouldn't it?" He laughed heartily.

Nadil gasped however as Rath sat up panting and heaving heavily a different look in his eyes, an evil one. Nadil retreated a few steps as Rath stood shakily glaring hatefully at Nadil, his black magic infested arm hanging limply in front of him, the other clasped hard on his shoulder blade.

"W-what?!" Nadil stammered as Rath reached for his sword, "I-Impossible! The pain alone should have killed you by now!" Rath yanked the sword of the ground and faced Nadil with a vehement glare and a horrible twisted toothy smile.

"_You're a fool!"_ Rath hissed in an entirely different voice that was not his own, yes…it was very, very different because it wasn't his normal voice. Yes…it was different…Indeed…Different…

Nadil shivered when he heard Rath speak, "What the? What's wrong with you?!" He exclaimed as Rath began walking towards Nadil, the twisted smile on his face.

"_I've been alive longer than you've ever been Demon Lord."_ Rath spat and walked with slow deliberate steps, _"I have slumbered in this boy's boy for years now, and I finally have returned!"_

He continued, "_I have been beaten down and sealed away, and now that I have returned. I lust for destruction."_ Rath's twisted smile grew impossibly bigger and for a second Nadil thought he resembled a large snarling wolf, "_I lust for bloodshed and gore and_," He continued his head slightly titled, _"You appear to be right here in front of me, at his moment, and I hunger for battle!"_

Nadil gave a strangled yell and threw another batch of ground spikes at Rath. With a single flick of the wrist the Fire Knight obliterated the spikes and continued to slowly make his way to Nadil a horrible look of glee on his face. Nadil summoned a large ball of dark magic and with a sneer exclaimed, "See if you can dodge this, whatever you are!" He threw the black ball, which seemed to contain black lighting.

Rath stood still and stopped the black ball in mid-air, the entire length of his arm shaking with the pressure, _"Is this all you've got Nadil?"_ Rath said sneering, "_You bore me!_

He slowly crushed the ball of magic with his hand and it was shattered like glass into a million fragments. Nadil stood rooted to the spot, his moth agape, "Holy shit. What the hell are you?!" He cried and then drew his black sword, though his hand shook considerably.

Rath shouted back with terrible fury, "_I AM THE UNAMED ONE! THE DEMON OF DESTRUCTION! UNKONOWN AND FEARED! I HAVE NOT A CLEAR SHAPE AND I TERRIFY SMALL CHILDERN!" _

Nadil blinked, "You what?"

"_NEVERMIND THIS FOOLISHNESS!"_ Rath snarled, _"FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE FOOL FOR I—"_ He didn't complete his sentence however, as he had fallen over a crack and landed face-first into the ground. Nadil stood confused before laughing hysterically, "HAHAHAHA! Who's the bitch now?!" He shook his butt side to side and did a victory dance.

"My head…" Rath said, his voice back to normal and then realized were he was a stood hurriedly, "What the!? NADIL!? THERE YOU ARE! GIVE BACK CESIA NOW!"

Nadil stopped his dancing and fixed Rath with a bored stare, "What's so good about Cesia anyway? What, do you like her or something?"

Rath's face flushed and he shouted, only just then realizing that all his cuts and bruises were gone and that the black magic had disappeared, "We've no time for small talk you bastard! Let's get on with this!" He let loose a furious battle cry and sped towards Nadil who grabbed the sword as if it was a toy. Rath looked at him with horror.

"Rath, Rath, Rath," Nadil said like a mother scolding her child, "One second you evil and cold and another your naïve and stupid."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ASSHOLE!" Rath screamed and tried to pry the Dragon Sword from Nadil's hand, faintly wondering why the light wasn't burning the evil Lord.

Nadil chuckled and grinned at Rath evilly, "Never mind that," He spun the sword out of Rath's hand and grabbed the Knight's throat with the other, holding the him high up in the air.

Rath sputtered and grabbed Nadil's wrist with both hands, trying to pry it off. His feet dangled uselessly above the ground. "You're a fool!" Nadil crowed and tightened his grip and Rath struggled even more and pounded the Demon Lord's arm with a fist.

"You think, a mere Dragon Knight like you could defeat me? Me?! The almighty and all-powerful Demon Lord? Bah!" He sneered when Rath's arms dropped limply to the side and the rise and fall of the poor Knight's chest became fainter and fainter,.

"It's only a shame," Nadil said doubting that Rath could even hear him. "You had potential for a villain. Maybe with a Count Dracula cape and some contacts you'd be perfect—OH MY GOD!" He gasped as an well-aimed kick was applied to his groin. He dropped Rath, holding himself, and Rath rolled away panting getting up and running to his sword, he reached for it again, when again he was accosted, this time by a sharp and pointy stiletto heel.

"ARGH!" Rath cried and glared up at Nadil, whose features were contorted by a sickly twisted smile, "You little shit!" He exclaimed and turned the heel around on Rath's hand. Rath gasped and desperately tried to get it off.

"YOU ASS-HOLE, MOTHERFUCKER, BITCHFACED MANIACAL COWARD!" Rath said in a breath and was about to spew another sling of curses when Nadil stomped very hard on his hand.

Nadil shook his head and bent down all the way to Rath's level…who was on the ground, "Now, now! Must you use such language—OW!" Rath had chomped on Nadil's waving finger.

"YOU LITTLE—You better not have rabbis you jackass!!" Nadil cried and was going to kick Rath in the face when the Knight lunged at him. The Demon Lord merely stepped to the side and Rath nearly fell off a cliff before grabbing the edge of the rock, looking down with dread.

"Well…."Nadil drawled and stood before Rath in all his black cloaked glory, "This is quite a predicament." This time he was a tad merciful and placed a foot on Rath's hand, gradually increasing pressure.

"You Son of a Bitch!" Rath roared and winced as his fingers were slowly being crushed.

"Wellllll, I was gonna help you but now I won't since you've been mean to me!" Nadil stomped hard on Rath's hand and with a hiss Rath drew it away and grasped dearly onto life with the other. Nadil put a foot on the other hand and sneered evilly, "Well Rath, I have some good news and bad news for you…"

Rath gulped and was silent.

"The bad news is, your…going…to…die…" With each word he added more, and more pressure to the hand. Rath clenched his teeth in pain and fear, but somehow found strength for a snide remark:

"WELL DUH! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO DIE! EVEN A FIVE-YEAR COULD FIGURE THAT OUT!" Nadil ignored the comment.

"The good news is, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance before switching to GEICO."

Rath stared at Nadil for a very long time before he fell off the cliff.

Nadil shrugged, "Ah, what a horrible waste of life! Oh well!" He said and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked happily whistling to the Demon Castle.

-

GEICO a fifteen-minute call could save you fifteen minutes on your car insurance.

-

R&R please! I know this thing might be riddled with many errors but...R&R ANYHOW PLEASE! Even if it's a flame! I'm willingly throw myself into the fire!


End file.
